Hunger Games Galaxies: District 3
by War292004
Summary: The third district of Hunger Games Galaxies. May the odds be ever in your favorite characters' favor. Part 3/13.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games Galaxies: District 3**

Hi! My name's Tohru Honda. It's been a rough year, what with Mom passing away and all, but I've been so fortunate to join the Sohma family. Shigure, Yuki, and even Kyo have all been so wonderful to me, welcoming me into their home and letting me stay there. And through them I've met so many amazing people: Hatsuharu, Rin, little Kisa, Hiro, Momiji Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori… I could just go on and on. Not to mention I've still got my best friends, Uo and Hana, who have supported me and kept me strong through each new adventure.

So… even though there's all that happiness… why are my legs shaking so badly? I wish I had your courage, Mom, because I know you'd just smile and know that whatever was going to happen was going to happen. But… even with Yuki's reassuring smiles, and Uo's arm wrapped around me, I can't stop the shaking. It's the first time I've ever been alone on the day of the Reaping, and I'm terrified it's going to be me or someone I know.

I can't get reaped, I just can't. I need to stay in and finish high school. It's what Mom wanted. It was her last wish for me… and I can't afford to have anything distract me from this goal. And… well… I don't know if I could bring myself to really hurt anyone, not in the Hunger Games, even.

See… the Gods that watch over our world made a pact, long ago… and each year, twelve worlds have to give up two children between the ages and 12 and 18. It's a fate we all know can befall us, but it doesn't always happen. It changes. The continents share the burden so that it's not always the same people at risk. But… this year… it's our turn.

They always do a pre-reaping in the days before the official one, the one that's going to be broadcast to those other worlds. It's the Asian cycle, and, unfortunately, Japan was chosen… and, to make matters worse, our city was the city chosen out of the entire country. They have us split up by schools, in the largest one's gymnasium. And from there… they'll reap two of us.

They have us separated by gender as well. Our District, District 3 I mean, hasn't had a victor in more than 10 years. Mom told me it was a girl from her gang, long ago, who won the games at 13. I can't even imagine entering the games at that age, let alone winning.

"Tohru? Are you ready?" asks Uo.

"Oh… yeah," I reply, smiling. "Just… you know… thinking…"

"I don't mean to pry, but, is your Grandpa here?" asks Uo, scanning the stands.

"Oh… yes, he and his family came to support me, though I think they are outside," I say, noticing how absolutely packed it is in here. It's also hot; I can already feel myself sweating.

"Where's Orange-Top? And the Prince? I can't see them," says Uo, who has the best vantage point; she towers over all the girls.

"I sense… their signals in that direction," Hana announces, pointing.

I can see them. They're already causing a ruckus; Momiji and Kyo are fighting, while Haru has his arm around Yuki. I'm guessing Hiro is further up with the younger students; I saw Kisa there earlier and waved to her as she walked by. I hear someone else whispering my name, and am delighted to see Kagura about three rows behind me. Just past her is Rin, but she's not looking at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin the Reaping," announces the principal from one of the other classes.

I take one more glance around, but I don't see Shigure or the others. I'm not surprised. See, many of the Sohmas have a curse, one from the Chinese Zodiac. If they're hugged by a person of the opposite sex, they turn into one of the animals from that Zodiac. The only way it doesn't trigger is if another cursed member hugs them. With this many people in an enclosed space, I guess it's safer if they wait outside.

"… along with a relaxation of the age requirements, allowing younger and older competitors…"

My thoughts made me miss something important! I glance over to Uo and Hana, both of whom look distressed. Uo doesn't have any siblings, but Hana's younger brother, Megumi… he should be too young to enter the Hunger Games. He's got another year left before he needs to enter, I think… but… I guess not anymore…

"Don't worry, Hana, they won't pick him," I tell her, smiling. "It's only his first year, if anything."

Hana seems to snap out of a reverie of some sort and smiles at me, touching my face lightly. We turn back to the stadium. A very short, lukewarm round of applause circles the auditorium. Nobody wants to celebrate it, but if we don't show some enthusiasm, they say we might end up like that 13th World. The one that doesn't exist anymore.

"I will now choose the name of our first tribute, District 3's female," announces a Priest of the Gods.

He walks forward, digs his hand deep into the enormous bowl full of our names, and starts his slow, methodic march back towards the front of the stage, where the microphone awaits. Mom used to make fun of his walk, likening him to a particularly fat duck. The memory almost makes me smile for a few moments, but I can't manage it. My mind is racing. What if someone I care about is on there. What if it's _me?_ I can't handle that thought.

"Our first tribute…" he reads. "… Kisa Sohma."

Silence. The screens up above show that the cameras are searching for her. And there she is. Kisa. Little Kisa. She already has tears in her eyes, and her hands are shaking. Those horrible Peacekeepers are coming for her, and she can't even move. I don't know what's happening, but I'm moving forward, I'm opening my mouth, and suddenly Uo is grabbing me, her eyes wide with horror.

"You're not going to volunteer," she whispers, urgently. "Tohru… no… you can't…"

"But… I can't just let her…" the tears are already running down my face.

"Kyoko would _kill _me if I let you do that," she whispers back. "I forbid it. You-."

"_I volunteer!_"

The head snap back and suddenly thousands of eyes are looking at me. Well… no… they're looking past me, back to where the voice came from. Rin stands there, a wide berth around her; nobody wants to be mistaken as the one who spoke. She looks so fierce that my breath catches; I can't imagine having that gaze focused on me.

"I _said, _I volunteer!" she snarls again. The Peacekeepers, only inches away from Kisa, turn back. I'm secretly grateful. If Kisa got too upset, she might change on her own… and that would prove problematic for us.

"It seems we have a volunteer," says the Priest on the stage.

There's a few tense minutes, with lots of whispering in the crowd, as Rin is lead toward the stage, her head held high and her eyes blazing with fury. But she doesn't show any other emotion, as she steps up on the stage, and faces us.

"My name is Rin Sohma. And I volunteer as District 3's tribute," she announces to the entire universe.

"Oh… so… was that your sister we called, this 'Kisa?'" asks the Priest.

"My cousin. But it's despicable that anyone that young should be sent to slaughter," she retorts.

"V-very well," says the Priest, taking the microphone from Rin. "Our… next tribute…"

His walk seems to take forever. There's sobbing; it's Kisa, I just know it. I take a chance and glance back to where Yuki and the others are… and I wish I hadn't. Haru is devastated. His face is crushed and I can swear, even from here, I see tears in his eyes. And that makes my vision go blurry as my own tears begin to pour down my face; there's nothing I can do.

"Our male tribute…" says the Priest, and then he adjusts his glasses as he focuses on them. "I… uh… our male tribute from District 3 is Yuki Sohma."

There's a tremendous uproar from our school's sections. The girls are in absolute hysterics, none more so than the Prince Yuki Fanclub. There's screaming, yelling and demands for a volunteer, in between passionate cries of love and devotion to the prince. Several Peacekeepers have to place themselves in the buffer zone between guys and girls to hold the peace. On stage, Rin only lets a moment of shock cross her face before her mask of defiance resumes.

Yuki, all things considered, takes it very well. There's the initial shock… and then his cool resignation. He doesn't even wait for the Peacekeepers to reach him before he's already heading for the stage. I can't even see Haru anymore, though from Momiji and Kyo's gaze, I think he might have fallen to his knees. I hope he hasn't collapsed…

"If I may?" we hear Yuki ask, after he ascends the stage. "I respectfully request that nobody volunteers for me at this time."

This shocks everyone, but the girls' furious cries are reduced to nothing bout loud cries. And so stand Yuki and Rin, unflinching, surveying the crowd, as the cameras zoom up on them. I know they're looking strong because they have to; they want to get sponsored from a deity. It's one of the few things that can tip the odds in our favor in things… but… it seems… that won't be helping us this year, either.

"Before we conclude the Reaping ceremony, the Gods have asked me to tell you: there will be no sponsors this year. In an effort to prevent favoritism from districts, all tributes will be entirely on their own," he states.

It's too much… Rin… almost Kisa… and now Yuki… Mom… help me. How… how can this day get any worse…? What should I do…? I know I have to be strong for them but… I'm losing two people very dear to me… even if they don't die in the arena… how can we ever go back to the way things were…?

**Author's Notes:**

**Short explanation time on how this whole ordeal is going to work!**

**The games themselves are still in progress, so for now I'm only doing the intro stuff. All events that take place in the Districts will be in their appropriately-titled stories in the proper crossover section. Once that's all taken care of and it collapses into one story, I'll put the title at the end of each District Introduction Section (or just click on my author name to find it yourself). **

**The entire story is being decided solely on a complicated series of dice rolls, to prevent bias on my part and to make it so even I have no idea how this is going to end or who is going to win. **

**Let me be clear: this is not going to be an "everyone bands together and fights the evil powers and they all survive" story. As of writing this paragraph, eight tributes are dead. So if you see your favorite character selected… well, don't get mad if they don't make it through.**

**That's all for now. May the odds be ever in your (favorite characters') favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games Galaxies**

**District 3 Introduction: Part 2**

I don't have long enough to think about coping, because the screen is already playing the Grand Hymn. Around me, only half the students are even half-heartedly singing it; most of our school is still reeling from the selection of Yuki. I can see the Priests and Priestesses glancing warily at us during the song; if things do get too out of control, the Peacekeepers may have to respond. Nobody wants that.

"Citizens of the Twelve Districts…" comes the booming Voice of the Gods. "Welcome to the Reaping. As you send your courageous Tributes off to the field of battle, keep in your hearts the hope for them to return victorious! It is only with your encouragement and prayers that they may have an edge in battle."

Once he starts talking, I notice things start to settle down almost immediately. Hana and Ou both place a delicate arm on my shoulder. I'm still shaking, still trying to hold back tears… praying it's all just a horrible nightmare that I'm going to wake up from soon. But I know better; we all do. The High Priest's voice echoes vaguely in my ears as I try to steady myself and my emotions. Suddenly, gasps and screams are shooting through the crowd, and Uo and Hana are both stunned.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Tohru… the Voice of the Gods just announced that there will be a second group of tributes this year," says Hana, calmly since Uo seems too furious to answer.

"WHAT?!" I scream. "No! No no no no no! They can't do that, they~!"

"It's done," says Uo. "Relax, Tohru, they've already taken someone from our school; there's no way they'll do it twice in a row…"

The High Priest on the stage goes to the bowls with the girls' names again. The auditorium is silenced again. I frantically search for the Sohmas again. Hatsuharu seems able to stand again, though I think Kyo might be supporting him. I can sort of see Momiji's head, too, but not perfectly. I turn to check on Kagura, and see she's in tears. Nobody around her is comforting her, so I take a few steps back towards her when the High Priest begins to read the next name.

"Our second female tribute will be… Saki Hanajima!" he reads.

Halfway through turning back to help Kagura, my breath catches, I trip over my feet, and tumble to the ground. But I can't speak… why… now of all times… can't I speak…? Uo is just as stunned, and now she's torn between helping me and stopping the Peacekeepers from taking Hana away. I saw a flash of shock on Hana's face, but she's already replaced it with her usual, distant smile. She kneels down and touches my hand lightly, helping me to my feet. But the white-clad men and women are here for her; she has to go.

"Do not worry, Tohru… Arisa…" she says, smiling as she turns to walk away. "I have no intention of coming back a loser."

"Ha… Hanajima!" shrieks Uo. "I… She can't… I volunt—!"

"You will _not _volunteer for me, Arisa!" hisses Hana, her eyes narrowing.

There's a strange crack in the air, and suddenly Uo is lying on the grown next to me, thrown by an invisible force.

"Uo!" I cry, kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?"

"She… she used her waves on me…" says Uo, gingerly touching her cheek. She laughs nervously. "Haha… that bitch… she really did it…"

Everything is happening to quickly. Hana's on stage… where's Megumi? Is he all right? I should try to find him… but Uo's still out of it and Kagura's still alone too and the Sohma boys must be so worried for Yuki… oh, but they have to choose the next male tribute! My mind races, praying that it's not Yuki, as I help Uo to her feet. Once she's steadied, I start to make my way quietly through the crowd to the edge of the girls' section, so that I can try and get to the others as quick as possible when things are over. Uo stays behind; she'd draw too much attention with her height, and I need to be as stealthy as possib-.

"Ritsu Sohma!" comes the announcement.

I didn't even know Ritsu would qualify, but there he is… dressed in a kimono. This causes a brief moment of confusion as he stands directly in the center aisle between the boys and girls. And he's already apologizing.

"Oh… oh! Oh no! I am so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've caused you all discomfort and am a horrible example for a male tribute in these current garments…. I am not worthy, please forgive me!" he screams, already losing his mind entirely. The Peacekeepers are moving in, too. And then, suddenly, a much angrier voice rises above Ritsu's wailing.

"I volunteer! HEY! ASSHOLES! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID, '**I. VOLUNTEER!"**

Hatsuharu has already begun his walk to the stage, ignoring the Peacekeepers completely. Instead of using the stairs, he climbs the stage front itself, ripping one of the Hunger Games banners as he does so. He steals the microphone from the Head Priest and speaks to the entire universe.

"**My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. And I will kick each and everyone one of your asses. Bring it on, bastards!"** he roars.

The Head Priest, as well as everyone else on stage, is absolutely stunned. Rin seems furious, while Yuki merely is shocked. Hana, besides a small look of concern at Haru's outburst, seems mostly composed. Hatsuharu hurtles the microphone to the ground, where it shatters. There's a small delay until the High Priest can retrieve a new microphone, as Haru takes a spot in between his cousins, arms draped over each, a lecherous grin on his face.

"W-With that we shall… hear some closing remarks from the Voice of the Gods," says the High Priest, who is visibly sweating now. Haru probably got him into a lot of trouble with that stunt, and I can't say I'm too upset about it.

"This shall be my final announcement," he says. "To each of our Districts… and to our viewing entities… there is one additional rule change to this year's Hunger Games. If the last 2, 3, or 4 tributes are from the same district, they shall be declared the victor, and the Games will end."

At these words, Hatsuharu starts to laugh a deep, dangerous, booming laugh that carries across all of us. Several Peacekeepers actually have to remove him from the stage during the Closing Hymns because he's causing such a scene. Once it's over, Uo and I make our way towards the remaining Sohmas. Ritsu, Kagura, Kisa, and Momiji are all already crying profusely.

"Tohru, you stay with them," says Uo. "I'm going to go find Megumi. We'll go see Hana in a little while, all right?"

I nod and start trying to console everyone. Kagura latches herself onto Kyo who, for once, doesn't fight her off. Meanwhile both Kisa and Momiji hug me tightly, their tears of sorrow flowing freely. Ritsu has all but collapsed, apologizing to the ground about making Hatsuharu volunteer for him.

"You don't need to be sorry about that," says Kyo, moodily. "He did it because of his own fool self. Idiot…"

"But… but if Rin, Haru, and Yuki all work together… they can survive, right?" asks Momiji, sniffing.

"Y-yeah!" I chime in. "And… and with Hana and her… um… waves… I think they'll have a really good shot!"

"You really think so, Tohru…?" asks Kisa, her big, watery eyes staring up at me.

"I know so," I say.

"Hey. I found them. They're over here," comes an impatient call.

We turn to see Hiro pointing at us. Behind him comes Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, the latter being supported by Hatori. My heart drops; Ayame must be absolutely devastated about Yuki being Reaped. I can hear his sobs even before he arrives, cursing the fact that he is outside even the relaxed age restrictions and therefore unable to volunteer for his younger brother.

"That'd be foolish of you, honestly," says Hatori, sighing. "As it stands, Yuki has more of a chance of surviving in the arena than you ever would."

"I… I suppose if we're speaking about fighting techniques…" says Ayame. "But… but it's just… it's not fair! Poor little Yuki… and Rin and Haru, too! What are the odds…?"

"And don't forget about Tohru's little friend, Miss Hanajima," Shigure adds, nodding sadly at me. "Though… to be frank… I would put good money on her surviving through as well; I certainly wouldn't want to face her in the arena…"

"Kisa, are you okay?" asks Hiro, as he ignores me and goes to check on his cousin.

"Y-yeah… Hiro… do you think they're gonna win the Hunger Games…?" Kisa asks.

"I highly doubt…" Hiro starts out, haughtily, but he catches sight of everyone's serious faces and changes his tune. "… That… anyone… could stand against our cousins and that black magic woman…"

"… Right…" says Kisa, placated for the moment.

"The tributes will be receiving their well-wishers in a few moments," says Shigure. "We'd better get a move on… especially if we want to see Yuki."

The holding area is in the second floor of classrooms, and the Prince Yuki Fanclub is already helping the Peacekeepers regulate the number of people going in to see Yuki. I'm not exactly sure the Peacekeepers are thrilled with the set-up, but at least it keeps the line moving. The Sohmas split in half and go to visit their cousins. Kisa and Momiji try to get me to go with them, but I need to find Uo and Megumi first.

"I'll catch up with you all later, I promise," I say, smiling brightly.

"Okay… see you later, then…" says Kisa, waving as she walks between Hiro and Momiji as they head to see Rin.

Meanwhile I turn and head in the other direction, past the long line extending from Yuki's room, and off into the quieter section of the school. There's a Peacekeeper outside the door to Hana's room, and he allows me to enter only after he thoroughly verifies my identity.

"Oh, there you are, Tohru!" exclaims Uo the moment I enter.

Everyone is seated around a small table, playing cards. I smile and immediately take a seat; I have to keep a brave face on for Hana, even if I know it's useless. She can easily sense my emotions… but she doesn't talk about that as we shuffle and try to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Mother and Father will be here in about twenty minutes, or so they say," says Megumi. "They were held up at work and in the preposterous amount of traffic."

"Oh, good, I was hoping they'd arrive before I left," says Hana. "It will be good to assuage their fears."

"Hana… I can't… believe you were picked… especially over me…" says Uo.

"Arisa… I am sorry that I had to shock you," says Hana, patting Uo's hand lightly. "But please understand… you are needed her, to protect Tohru… and if something should happen to me, I-."

"No!" I cry suddenly, almost upending the card table as I stand. "No, Hana, don't think like that! Nothing is going to happen to you! You're going to go in there and… and… you're going to be just fine. You're going to win, and you're going to come back to us and-!"

"To win the Hunger Games involves taking life… something I'm not comfortable with," says Hana. "Also… the Gods will seal my powers. I will be no better off than you, Tohru."

"All the more reason I should go!" exclaims Uo. "I've had way more experience fighting than you, and I don't even need psychic powers to kick ass. I-!"

The door slides open and a Peacekeeper enters.

"The time has come for you to leave," he says, quietly.

"Why? Is there someone else to see me?" asks Hana.

"No… nobody is out here at this time," says the guard.

"In that case, we're staying," says Uo.

"Y-yeah…" I chime in. "Hana's waiting for her parents and we want to keep her company."

"The rules are very carefully set for the amount of time family and non-family can meet," says the Peacekeeper, slowly drawing his weapon. "I do not wish to use force on tributes' family, however…"

"The badge on your shoulder. Is that even your real name?" asks Megumi.

"Yes, it is, however I don't see how-," snarls the Peacekeeper.

"You feel it, then, don't you? That pricking sensation by your sternum?" asks Megumi, quietly. "Displaying your full, true name makes you vulnerable. With only a name, one can weave delicate curses and devastating spells together… many of which can… set your chest aflame from the inside…"

The Peacekeeper gasps suddenly and falls to one knee, his breathing shallow and ragged. He claws at his stomach. We all look at Megumi; his focus is directly on the card in front of him. No emotion plays on his face. It's giving me the shivers.

"That flame, were it to… get too close to your heart… it would certainly kill you," says Megumi, evenly. "That would be a shame, to be killed in the line of duty where you were only to watch a couple of kids. A legacy nobody should ever be ashamed off, am I correct?"

"You little…" he hisses, but whatever is going on inside his chest makes him fall forward again. "Fine. You win. Remove this damn curse and you can have time until it's time for the tributes to leave, for all I care."

He slams the door on his way out and the tension eases. We finish the round and slowly, as our own heart rates come back to normal, Hana checks her watch.

"Tohru, you should go see the others," she says.

"But… what about you…?" I ask.

"I will selfishly keep Uo and Megumi for now," says Hana, smiling. "But the Sohma cousins will want to see you. And I detect a strong presence approaching from them, so… if you would like to visit… now might be the best time."

My poor heart stops again for a brief second. Akito. Surely he must be coming to say goodbye to his family members as well. We haven't exactly been on good terms each time we met; I can't tell exactly what he thinks of me to begin with. So I rush out, past the angry Peacekeeper, and down the hall. When I get to Rin's room, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu are just exiting, sad looks on their faces (or utter panic on Ritsu's).

"You… ah… might want to give Rin a little room," says Shigure, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry! You probably wanted to say goodbye to her and now she's so angry because of me that you can't even pay your last respects I am sooo sorry!" wails Ritsu before Shigure stifles him (but not before attracting the view of the last few Prince Yuki Fanclub girls and several Peacekeepers).

"What… um… happened, exactly?" I ask.

"It's best not to worry. Give Rin a few minutes to calm down. Go see Yuki or Haru first," says Hatori.

At the mention of his brothers' name, Ayame dissolves instantly into tears again.

"I… I can no longer bear it! I cannot be separated from him any longer! Yuki, big brother is coming to see you!" he screams. He crosses the hall, barges in front of the entire remaining Fanclub line, and slams the door shut behind him.

"… Oh dear, looks like Yuki's going to be in a foul mood then, too," says Shigure, chuckling. "Well, Hatori, shall we get in line?"

"That's probably a good idea. Tohru, we shall see you later," says Hatori, bowing to me and turning to go wait in line with the shell-shocked girls.

"… Tohru?" asks a voice behind me.

Momiji is poking his head out of Haru's room. Kisa appears behind him and soon after, Hiro. They wave at me and I quickly run to Haru's room, past the angry eyes of the Peacekeeper standing guard outside.

"We heard a commotion, so we wanted to make sure you were okay," says Momiji.

"Oh, it was Ayame, actually," I reply. "He was so worried for Yuki…"

"Yeah, well, knowing that damn rat he's going to be just fine," says Kyo.

He and Haru are half-collapsed on the ground. For the first time, I notice the scrapes on their skin and the slight tears in their clothing. I think there's a bruise on Haru's cheek. The room is in minor disarray; at least two chairs a broken and the computer desk in the back is cracked.

"Were… um… you two fighting…?" I ask, hesitantly.

"He started it," mumbles Haru. At least he isn't in Black Mode anymore…

"You're the one who volunteered like a moron!" Kyo yells. "Of course I'm not exactly gonna sing praises about your intelligence after a fool move like that!"

"Can it, pussycat," replies Haru. "I've got a headache from all your screaming."

"No, you've got a headache because I broke a chair over your head and then cracked a table with your thick cow-like skull! Jeeze how do you not remember this…?" asks Kyo.

"You know Haru doesn't remember anything when he switches modes back and forth!" exclaims Momiji, giggling.

I've never been a big fan of violence, but for once I'm happy to see that they were fighting. Even though Kyo could get in a lot of trouble for injuring a tribute between the Reaping and the departure, it's nice to have a sense of normalcy among the group. Although… honestly… using the term in that way says a lot about my life I guess.

"Hey, um… I just wanted to let you guys know…" Hiro says, suddenly. "Akito is scheduled to arrive any minute now so…"

"… Oh! Right, I should go see Rin and Yuki. Um… are you guys going to wait here, then?" I ask.

"Yeah, might as well… the backlog of the Prince Yuki Idiot Club probably hasn't cleared out yet," says Kyo, rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget that Ayame's there now, too," reminds Haru. "Probably should leave them be for now…"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Well… I'll see you all shortly, then!"

When I go into Rin's room, I'm surprised to see her sitting in the far back, against the window. She doesn't acknowledge me when I first walk in. There's a plate of food sitting untouched on one of the front desks. My stomach rumbles far louder than I wish it would; I realize I haven't eaten all day.

"Eat it," says Rin. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh! Nononono, I couldn't do that," I stutter. "It's… it's for you! And… um… I'll just… have dinner with the others when I get back… I mean… oh… that's not… I…"

"Relax," Rin says, sharply. "I'm not a loose cannon right now; I got that all out of my system earlier."

"Oh… well… um… that's good… how… are you doing…?" I ask, tentatively.

"Well apart from being sent into the death chamber, I'm great," she replies, sharply. "Just… trying to think… not that it's any of your business…"

"I… I'll be rooting for you," I say. "All of you. Just think, if District 3 can win…"

"Can we? Us? Hell I'd almost say our curse was a gift in this case, but I'm sure those damn Gods will seal those "powers" too…" she mutters.

"I… what you did for Kisa… it was so brave," I reply.

"There was no way in Hell I was going to let Kisa go to the slaughter," says Rin, her voice shaking with a cold rage. "Nobody should have to throw away their life that young. At least I know I can fight; I can win."

"Right! And with Yuki and Haru and my friend Hana you can… uh…" I say.

As soon as I said Haru, Rin punched the window, cracking it. I gasp and look around for a bandage or gauze or something; her hand is gushing blood. And her eyes are gushing tears.

"Why… why did Haru have to go and do a stupid thing like volunteer…?" she snarls to herself. "It… if it wasn't for him, I'd be fine… but now that he's there…"

"He… he's just so worried for Ritsu and for you! I bet that's part of it, actually, he wants to protect you and Yuki!" I exclaim, making due with a rather crude paper towel bandage.

"I can handle myself," she replies, taking over the bandaging duties from me. "So… why… why would he do this to me…?"

"… Rin I… I'm so sorry…" I mutter, as the tears slowly begin to pour down my face. At this rate, I won't have any left by the end of the day.

Rin makes an impatient noise in her throat. "Don't cry now… there's no use changing it. If you're going to cry, get out. Go see Haru or Yuki. I want to be alone."

"I… are you sure…?" I ask. "Because I can stay if you want—."

"No," Rin replies, shortly. "I want some time alone before Akito comes. So… please… just leave me… thank you for the bandage."

I nod and wipe my eyes, stepping into the hallway. Across the hall, the door to Yuki's room is closed, and Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Shigure, and another young man stand there. I smile and walk up to them, but they're in the middle of serious whispering and I can't hear them.

"Um… hello!" I say, not wanting to be rude and eavesdrop. "Um… is it okay if I see Yuki…?"

"Oh, hello Tohru," says Shigure. "I'm afraid Akito is visiting Yuki and he's asked to be left alone until he finishes."

"I… see…" I say. "I can wait, it's no problem."

"That will not be necessary," comes the cold, quiet voice as the door slides open. Akito stands there, surveying me with his unfathomable eyes and his empty smile. "I am finished here. You may have him. Kureno, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Ritsu… please accompany me to Hatsuharu's room."

They all leave and I'm left alone, looking into Yuki's room. I take a deep breath and walk in. Yuki's sitting alone, back by the window in much the same position as Rin was. I notice his plate of food is similarly untouched, and, of course, my stomach betrays my presence again.

"Miss Honda… it's good to see you," says Yuki, smiling. "Please, grab something to eat; it's going to go bad if you don't."

"I… I suppose I could…" I make myself a small plate of food and join Yuki in the back of the room. He's clearly exhausted already. "Um… busy afternoon…?"

He smiles. "I feel as if I've said personal goodbyes to half the student body, and possibly more. And then… of course… Aya… he wouldn't let me out of his arms for almost twenty minutes until Hatori and Shigure finally peeled him off."

"And Akito… um… what did he say…?" I ask.

Yuki's quiet as he examines his hands. Instantly, I wish I hadn't asked. It was obviously too personal a question; I shouldn't pry about what happens between Akito and Yuki, even if, truth be told, it makes me feel a little uncomfortab—.

"He said… we'll be released from our curse if we win," he says.

My plate of food hits the ground and I nearly topple out of my seat. "You… you mean… the Zodiac, you can be released if—."

"Exactly," says Yuki. "If… if we come back… he'll release us. I'll finally be free of the Rat, as will Hatsuharu and Rin."

"But… but won't you be free anyway? Won't they seal the curse when you go to compete?" I ask.

"Of course… but that's only temporary, and if we do… sorry, _when_ we do leave the arena, our curse will be re-imposed… but if we come back victors…"

The door suddenly slides open and we both jump. To our surprise, Uo is there.

"Sorry to barge in," she says. "Hana kicked me out… said she wanted to have a few minutes of privacy with her brother before their 'rents get here. Since I don't know that chick across the hall and there's a small convoy outside black-and-white's room, I figured I'd stop by and see the prince. But… uh… if y'all are busy, I can come back later…"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine!" I cry standing up and offering her my seat.

"Yes… it's an honor, thank you for your kindness, Miss Uotani," says Yuki, smiling gratefully.

"No problem. Hey, I yoinked the cards from Hana, you guys wanna play one more game while we wait?" she asks.

"Absolutely," says Yuki.

The door slides open again and this time it's Kyo entering. There's a tense moment where he and Yuki lock eyes, but then Uo breaks the tension by shanghaiing him into playing cards with us. We only have enough time for four rounds before the Peacekeepers arrive and tell us it's time for the tributes to leave.

"Well… uh… I guess this is it…" says Uo, awkwardly shaking his hand. "Be safe out there, Prince. Stick with Hana, keep each other safe. And give my regards to your cousins as well."

She's gone, and then it's just him, me, and Kyo. The Peacekeeper is tapping his feet; it's not the same one Megumi cursed though so I don't think it wise to test him.

"Well… Miss Tohru… thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Regardless of what happens over the next few days, I am eternally grateful for everything," he says.

"Don't… don't mention it," I mutter, trying as hard as I can to keep myself together. "And… like Uo said… try and stay as close to Hana as possible! You can keep each other safe and… and if you can get Rin and Haru too… just make a big group… play it safe…"

"Don't you worry about me," says Yuki smiling grimly. "Like Miss Hanajima… I have no intentions of losing the Hunger Games. I will return a Victor."

"Yeah, you better," hisses Kyo. "The only one allowed to kill you in a fight is me. So don't die out there, Rat Boy."

"And you better stay alive here long enough for me to get back, Stupid Cat," says Yuki. They share a finger-crushing handshake, and then Yuki is led away.

With just Kyo and me in the room, I finally fall to pieces and kneel on the ground, sobs shaking my body. A few seconds later, Kyo sits next to me and, even more shockingly, he puts his arm around me.

"You did great… you kept it together long enough to give them all the peace they needed," says Kyo, quietly.

"I know… but it's just… it's so cruel… I can't… Hana and Yuki and… and Rin and Haru are just so devastated…" I sob.

"You know what Akito told me just now…" he mutters quietly. "Right in front of everyone…? He said that I should have volunteered for them."

"What…?" I ask, stunned. "But… but Kyo that's… that's ridiculous… and Yuki said—."

"I know what Yuki said," Kyo replies. "But do you really think that meant anything to Akito? I mean I know I'm nothing compared to the other Zodiacs, but…"

"No, Kyo you can't think like that," I say. You are so much more than that, just as equal to all the other Zodiacs. And you don't have to prove that to anyone!"

"I know it's just… I don't know, a part of me wishes I had done it, so I can become one of the Victors who brings everything to a close, you know? Victory for District 3… it would be just… so sweet… and maybe I'd finally be taken seriously…" he mutters.

I don't have anything else to say about this, so we stay silent. The guards are clearing the rooms, so we go down to the final area to watch the tributes be led away. Finally, they are marched out in procession, Haru first, followed by Rin, Hana, and finally Yuki, as adoring fans throw roses at him in his wake. Just as they are about to step into the limo, I see Hana turn to look back at where I'm standing with her family, Uo, and most of the younger Sohmas.

_We'll be okay, Tohru. Just do what you can on your end, all right?_

I look at the others; Megumi and Uo are both somewhat surprised as well. Obviously they could hear her too. On my other side, Kyo has a surprised look as well.

"Did she… just talk to us…?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so," I reply. "Thanks, Hana…"

As the limo pulls away and heads down towards the road, I finally stop crying. Determination has replaced my tears and sorrow. Hana's right; I must do everything on my end to keep everyone's spirits up. Megumi and Uo… Kyo and Shigure… Kisa and the rest of the Sohmas… it may not be much, but as long as I can keep their spirits as high as possible, we'll keep hope alive that all four of our friends will return safe and sound from the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:**

**This completes the introduction for District 3. After all twelve districts get their Part 2's uploaded, the Games will start themselves. Until then, please check my profile for updates on when you can (probably) expect the next installments to go live. Thank you for reading, and, as always, may the odds be ever in your favorite character's favor.**


End file.
